A Song To Remember
by PrayerSenshi
Summary: Kahoko knew the boys were in love with her,she wasn't that dense. She just didn't want to hurt them by falling in love with any of them, or with anyone one at all. After all, who isn't hurt when the person you love the most dies.
1. Chapter 1

**A Song to Remember**

Chapter One

**Summary**: I'm having a hard time explaining this. *Scratches head.* so please just follow along with the story. If you've ever seen _A Walk to Remember_ then you should get what the story is about. Though, I'm not going to completely base my story off _A Walk to Remember._ There's only going to be a few similarities here and there. Including the title. But, please, don't hesitate to tell me if you need a summary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda d'Oro, and I probably never will. Trust me, if La Corda was mine. There would be a second season, one that doesn't consist of only two episodes.

**Note: **I'm following the anime. I'm pretty sure not all of you have read the manga, though, you really should,

_**P.S. my nickname is Becca.**_

**Ryo: Becca, come on get out here! Your readers are waiting to see your story!**

**Becca: What if they don't like it? *Wrings hands***

**Hihara: Trust me, they will.**

**Becca: Think they'll review?**

**Yunoki: *Grins evilly* Oh, trust me, they will.**

**Becca: I don't even want to know what you're planning.**

**Len: Why am I here?**

**Ryo: Cuz you're in Becca's story Einstein!**

**Hihara: Where's Kaho-chan?**

…

**Kaho: *Runs in panting and breathless* Sorry I'm late!**

**Becca: Where were you?**

**Kaho: I got lost on my way here. I ended up on the set of something called, Ouran High School Host Club?**

**Becca: Ouch, let me guess. The twins greeted you.**

**Kaho: *Nods* I'm guessing you know them.**

**Becca: Not really. Let's talk later, if the boys hear us, they might get jealous.**

**Len: Why would I ever get jealous? After all, I'm pretty much perfect.**

**Ryo: *Snorts* Just about as perfect as a zit.**

**Shimizu: Who has zits?**

**Becca: *Slaps head* I'm surrounded by idiots. **

Chapter One

Kahoko Hino ran to school, breathless. Yup, she was late, again. She had overslept after staying up all night reminiscing the past week's events. It involved the new student, Aoi Kaji. He had tenderly kissed her hand, in front of just about everybody. Unfortunately, everybody included Nami Amou, who just happened to take a picture of the kiss, which unfortunately had been the headline in the school newspaper. Kaho was pretty sure that the student body's female population hated her.

Kaho also remembered the look on the boy's faces, not a big surprise. But, the look on Yunoki's face had sent chills racing down her back. She knew that he would never let her live it down.

As Kaho entered the school's gates, she heard the bells chime, signaling that first period had already begun. Kaho ran and suddenly remembered that every single time that she had thought she had been late, the class had independent studies and the teacher was never in class. It had actually been like that for the past week. _I'm safe_, she thought feeling relived.

Kaho slid the classroom door open and walked in confidently, only to find the whole class silent and looking at her. She looked at Mio and Nao, who had their hands over their mouths, trying to stifle their laughter.

It hit Kaho like a splash of cold water. It wasn't independent studies today.

The teacher looked at Kaho, amused. "Ah, Hino-san, so nice of you to join us. Since you haven't taken you seat, would you do me a favor and take those textbooks to the teacher's lounge? Thank you, and have Kaji-kun help you."

Kaji and Kaho exited the class, arms full of textbooks.

"Sorry for dragging you into this, Kaji-kun."

Kaji smiled at Kaho. "No, I should be thanking you. We were having a lecture on the history of ancient Japan. Besides, who would ever pass up the chance to spend a little time with a pretty and talented girl like you?" Kaji said flashing Kaho one of his hundred-watt smiles.

Kaho blushed and looked away.

"Yo! Hino-san!"

Kaho looked up and saw Tsuchuria walking towards them carrying a bundle of papers under his arm.

Hino waved. "Tsuchuria-kun, are you late too?"

Tsuchuria nodded. "Yeah, you and, uh, Kaji-kun as well?"

Kaho looked at Kaji. "No, I was late. Sensei made him help me."

"Oi, Kaji, I can take over from here. You don't want to miss class," Tsuchuria said extending an arm towards the textbooks that Kaji had in his hands.

Kaji moved away from Tsuchuria's hand. "It's quite alright, Tsuchuria-kun. Why don't I take those papers so _Kaho_-san and I can get going."

Tsuchuria glared at Kaji and gave a low growl. "You don't know Hino-san that well, Kaji-kun."

"And do you?" Kaji spat back.

Kaho sighed; she just wasn't in the mood to deal patiently with the boy's arguing today. She grabbed the books and papers from Tsuchuria and Kaji. "Listen, you two can both go back to class. I can take this myself." Kaho quickly stalked off before the boys could even let out a single protest.

Kaho lugged the maps and books the rest of the way to the teacher's lounge by herself. She opened the door with her foot and saw Kanazawa-sensei. "Kanazawa-sensei! I have a delivery for the teacher's lounge."

Kanazawa quickly took the books from Hino and glanced at the papers. "Oh, those need to be in room 2-A. Mind taking them there? I'm a little busy with some important things."

*Sweat-drop* "Important… you mean feeding the cats and talking to them. And all the smoking while you're at it?"

"Hey, those cats would be dead without my generosity!"

Kaho giggled. "It's alright. I'll be on my way now, thanks." She made her way to the music building and did her best to ignore the stares the bore into her back.

When Kaho found room 2-A, she paused and stepped inside. "Excuse me; I have some papers for…"

"Hey look it's the Gen-Ed girl from the concours!", someone interrupted.

Kaho grimaced. _So that's what I am to these people. It's like we're not even the same species… _She looked at the sensei questioningly as she gave him the papers.

"Thank you, Hino-san. I'm not really sure what happened. We were studying the history of the school when a girl brought up the something called the Violin Romance. They were just talking about you when you popped in." The sensei said while calmly observing the class.

"Me?" Kaho squeaked.

"Hey, Hino-san, I have a question for you!"

Kaho reluctantly turned to face the class. "Um, er, yes?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Kaho's mind blanked momentarily. "No. I don't." She saw Len sitting in the back tapping his pencil against his desk impatiently.

The girl's mouths dropped open. "No boyfriend? Not even after you got really close to the boys in the concours?!"

Kaho shrugged uncomfortably. "You're going to have to wait until the next competition. I don't have anything to do with the Violin Romance."

No one heard her.

"Ya know she looks good with the other Gen-Ed guy in the concours."

"Yeah, I think they got really close. Did you see him jump on stage to do her accompaniment? Wow, whoever said chivalry is dead was so wrong."

"Hihara-senpai has a thing for Hino-san. It's so obvious."

"Isn't he in the same class as Yunoki-sama? She can't have beloved Yunoki-sama, he's mine."

"No, he's mine."

"I think she looks cute with Shimizu-kun."

"Nah, he and Fuyumi-san look better together."

"Actually, I think Hino-san and the new Gen-Ed transfer student have a thing… I heard he kissed her hand, and I saw them having what looked a date. He plays the viola, right?"

"Hello, it's a violin romance. So that narrows it down to Tsukimori-kun."

Len's head shot up at the sound of his name. "Pardon?!"

Kaho began to giggle. "I don't even believe in the Violin Romance! There is no way I can be apart of it if I don't even believe it. Besides, everyone in the concours are just friends, that's all."

"By why not?! They are sooo hot!" A girl yelled.

"So? Just because someone has a pretty face, doesn't change the fact that they could be a total jerk on the inside. I'd rather be in love with someone who isn't the best looking, but is really kind, than someone who is pretty and mean."

"Hear that Tsukimori? There's no way she's gonna fall in love with you."

Len had his face buried in his hands.

"Wha- I didn't say that!" Kaho yelped.

"Ah, so she's in love with Tsukimori."

"I didn't say that either! Do I need to spell it out for you? I-AM-NOT-IN-LOVE-WITH-ANYBODY!" Kaho snapped rather harshly.

"Is Hino-san here?" A voice called from the doorway.

"Ousaki-senpai? Um, I'm here." Kaho walked over to Ousaki with a wry smile on her face.

"Kanazawa asked me to give this to you." Ousaki said smiling at Kaho.

"Hey!" Yelled a student. "She can hook-up with Ousaki-senpai! He used to be a member of the concours, so it counts right?"

"Yeah! And he plays the violin!"

Ousaki looked over at Kaho who was blushing furiously. "Um…"

"Two words, five syllables." Kaho said holding up her fingers. "Initials are V and R."

"Ah." Ousaki said nodding. "So what does that note say?"

Kaho looked at the note in her hand and paled. "Why now?" She muttered. She crunched the note in her fist and bowed. "Excuse me." She ran out the door without another word."

Kaho ran out the school grounds, not realizing that the whole school was looking at her through the windows. She had only bee running for about one minute when a black car pulled up beside her."

"Kahoko…" A sweet voice called to Kaho. She groaned when she realized who it was. After all, only one person could have such a sweet voice… but, if you listened carefully, you could hear the dangerous evil that lurked beneath. **(Becca: muahaha, now we'll conquer the world and give out cookies to our staff. Come join the dark side. Everyone: … *sweat drop* Becca: *straightens collar* Ahem, excuse me. Now, back to the story.)**

"Kahoko, where are you going?" Asked a smiling Yunoki Azuma.

Kaho began walking on, hoping that the nightmare would go away. But, unfortunately, the car slowly followed. "Ugh! I'm going to a doctor's appointment." Kaho really wasn't in the mood to be kind and understanding. "Sorry, senpai. I don't have time to talk. The doctor's office I'm going to is across town and I don't want to be late. Anyway, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I asked for a leave of absence when I saw you trampling down the hallway like a pack of frantic elephants. Honestly, you are so dense, even in manners."

When Kaho didn't respond, Yunoki sighed and opened the car door. "Come on. I'll drive you."

Kaho paused, but got inside when she considered how important the appointment was.

"So, Kahoko, why do you need a doctor's appointment? We just had a physical, are you sick?" Yunoki asked, trying to keep the concern from his voice.

Kaho stiffened. "That's none of your business." She said tersely.

Yunoki looked at Kaho surprised, he didn't say anything more.

The car was filled with a tense silence for the rest of the drive. Yunoki would often glace at Kaho from the corner of his eye. Kaho could feel the stares, but she ignored them and looked out the window.

When the arrived at the address that Kaho had given Yunoki's chauffeur, she stepped out and bowed. "Thank you for the ride. Bye." Kaho spun on her heel and strode into the building without looking back.

Yunoki stared at Kaho's retreating back. He was about to tell the driver to go on when he saw where they were…. It was a doctor's office alright, but, it was one reserved only for patients that had some sort of life-threatening illnesses. "Park, I'll be come back in a while."

Yunoki stepped out of the car and walked into the doctor's office. _Kahoko. _He thought. _What have you gotten yourself into now?_

Walking up to the front desk, Yunoki flashed a brilliant smile to the young nurse. "Hello, I need a little help."

"Anything." The girl said batting her eyelashes.

"I need to see the file of a patient named Hino Kahoko. I'm also going to need to make a copy of it."

The nurse opened her mouth to say no, but Yunoki put on his saddest smile. "Please, I need to see it. Hino is my cousin and I need to get this to the hospital right away."

The nurse studied Yunoki and hesitated. "I'll be back in a minute."

Yunoki waited patiently, well, as patiently as possible as the nurse headed to the back room. He smiled when he heard the sound of a copy machine. The nurse came back and handed him a stack of folded paper.

"You didn't get this from me."

"Thank you." He replied. "Oh, and when Hino comes out. Please refrain from telling her that her dear cousin was here."

Yunoki walked out of the building and slid into the awaiting car.

"Please take me to the park. From there, I'll walk home."

The driver nodded and within minutes they arrived at the park, with Yunoki at the edge of his patience.

When the car disappeared from sight, Yunoki immediately pulled the copy of Hino's file from his pocket and began reading.

Patient: Kahoko Hino

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Birth date: February 27, 1992

Height: 5'3

Blood Type: AB

Yunoki's eyes skimmed over that. _Useless._ He thought. He already knew all of that. He had seduced the school secretary into giving him a copy of Hino's file. Yunoki flipped to the next page and read on.

Illness: Unknown cancer.

What?!

**Becca: Ok, there, I did it. **

**Etou: What the heck?! That was all about Yunoki!**

**Becca: Er, when did you get here?**

**Etou: When I heard that you were writing a fanfiction about us.**

**Kaji: I'm so proud, Becca, you've been wanting to write a story about us for a while. I'm glad you finally posted it.**

**Kaho: *Blinks at script* you gave me cancer?!**

**Becca: I'll explain later. Our readers are watching, I don't want to spoil anything.**

**Ryo: Why wasn't I in the story?**

**Becca: You'll all be in it. Don't worry; it's only the first chapter. You'll probably be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Etou: *Snorts* if I know you, you haven't even written the next draft.**

**Becca: Well… **

**Etou: Idiot!**

**Hihara: Hey, that was mean!**

**Becca: Ah, don't worry about it. I watched a little too much Fruits Basket with him. The cute cat is rubbing off on him.**

**Yunoki: A little Fruits Basket? You finished the whole thing in two days!**

**Len: That's correct. She also watched Vampire Knight, Full Moon O Sagashite, and Special A in two days. She finished Pretear and Hakushaku to Yousei in one sitting.**

**Etou: No wonder she's not getting any work done. She's breathing in anime 24/7.**

**Becca: Hey! I also have school. They gave me homework the first day and a test on Friday!**

**Etou: Which you failed.**

**Becca: Eh! Wrong! I finished first and got 100%**

**Shimizu: If I recall, she also worked at her school's fundraiser and managed to finish Twilight all at once.**

**Hihara: Wow! You must really love books and anime. So how long did it take you to finish La Corda d'Oro? About a day or two, right?**

**Becca: Well, try four months.**

**Everyone: …**

**Becca: That wasn't my entire fault. I had to wait two months for Secondo Passo to come out!**

**Yunoki: If it helps, it took her about a year to finish Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Becca: *Hastily covers Yunoki's mouth.* Shh! The twins still haven't forgiven me! Haruhi, Mori, and Kyouya were fine with it. But the twins went on a rampage, Honey started bawling, Tamaki went into 'dark aura mode', Renge started shouting some really long lecture, and Nekozawa threatened to curse me!**

**Ouran High School Host Club Cast: There she is! Get her!**

**Becca: Eep! Len! Just recite what's on here, I'll be right back! *Runs Away***

**Len: *Sighs* ok…**

**Authors note: hi everyone! Can you believe it! My first La Corda story is out. I'm in a jumble though, so I'm sorry for any late updates. I have a request. I could use a beta reader. Unfortunately, I don't know how to get a beta reader, or how to make a beta reader profile. So please comment or PM me to help me out. I am begging you, please review! I need your support! Love ya my adoring, loving, fangirl/guy, readers!**

**Ryo: *Snickers* you should have seen Len's face when he said 'adoring fangirl/guy'!**

**Len: Becca told me to do it! You do not want to mess with that girl, she has a Death Note.**

**Yunoki: I should know, I've been threatened by it.**

**Becca: I'm back. *breathes heavily***

**Kaho: Let me guess, you used your Death Note?**

**Becca: Yup. Ok, bye for now. *listens closely* run! The Host Club is coming back!**

**Everyone: *Runs***


	2. Chapter 2

A Song to Remember Chapter 2

**Becca: Well I'm back! Let's just get on with the story. You can talk to our lovely bishies later. I had to lock them in a closet for a while…**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* don't own anything.**

Hino Kahoko was early today. Yes, she couldn't go back to sleep after waking up two hours before she usually woke up. She had immediately konked out after the doctor's appointment yesterday.

Flashback…

"_Hino-san. I really hate to say this, but looking at your latest lab results… well, you've gotten worse." The doctor said looking at Kaho straight in the eye._

_Hino's mother looked at her daughter with pain filled eyes. "Kaho..."_

_Kaho looked to the ground. "So, there's no hope left?" She looked at her doctor. "You said that if my cancer got any worse, I wouldn't have a very good chance of living for very long. Am I right?"_

_The doctor looked at Kaho, a wry smile on his face. "Yes."_

_Kaho's mother choked back a sob. "How long does she have?"_

"_Well, considering that she got worse about a month ago, I'd give her..." The doctor sighed. "She won't be graduating from Seiso. Actually, she won't get the chance to be a third-year."_

_Kaho's mother had her hand over her face and Kaho remained silent._

"_Hino-san" (A/N: when I say Hino-san right now I mean Kaho's mom. Anyone know what her name is?) The doctor said. "You said that your husband and son were overseas, right? I would advise you to call them back here for a while."_

"_Is it going to hurt?" Kaho asked suddenly._

"_Pardon?" the doctor asked._

"_Is it going to hurt? I know you said that there was no cure for whatever cancer I have, but, there is something to stop the pain right?" Kaho looked at the doctor imploringly._

_The doctor saw the desperation and fear in Kaho's eyes. "I won't lie to you, Kaho-san. As far as I know, it will hurt. But I do have some painkillers. When you first take them, you'll feel extremely drowsy, so go to bed. But, that's only the first time, your body will eventually get used to it. But, I would advise you to not to overwork you body: meaning, no physical education, or sports of any kind. Do I make myself clear, Kaho-san?"_

_Kaho nodded sullenly._

"_I want you to live the rest of your life as pain free as possible, Kaho-san. Now, excuse me, I need to go get that medicine."_

_As soon as the doctor left the room, Kaho took her broken mother into her arms. It seemed as if Kaho was the one who needed to do the comforting._

So that's it, the moment Kaho took the medicine; she was overpowered with sleep and slumbered the afternoon away.

Kaho had woken up before her mother and sister, who had been up all night communicating with Tsukasa and Keitaro Hino (Hino's father and older brother. Her mother will now be called Kyoko). They had promised to get tickets home as soon as they could. So, Kaho had left her mother and sister (what's her name, I'll call her sister Risako until I find out) a note and left the house.

When Kaho arrived on the school grounds, she saw a few teachers just arriving. She kept herself under a low profile and made her way to the roof; there, she took out her violin and began stroking its wooden body.

This very violin had bought so much happiness into her life. How could something so lifeless, give someone so much life? And even if the violin didn't have life, to Kaho it always seemed like it did. But truly, Kaho wanted to thank Lili. No matter how impish the fairy may have been, the little thing had pure intentions; and those intentions had led Kaho to her violin. And that violin, had led Kaho to many wonderful people… and most of those people just happened to be in love with her.

"I thought I saw someone sneaking up here." A voice came from the rooftop doorway.

Kaho spun around to find herself face to face with someone that could either have the power to make her cringe or faint.

Kiriya Etou.

"You!' Kaho's voice shook with a mix of anger, shyness, and… disappointment? "You're the jerk who insulted my violin playing!"

"I didn't insult your playing, even though I should have, I told you that you were wasting my time. Anyway, what are you doing up here, this early?" Etou said casually.

Kaho began to boil with irritation. "You know what, telling me that playing my violin is a waste of time is an insult. And besides that, I could also very well ask you why you're here?"

"Nah ah ah!" Etou said wagging his finger. "I asked you first. But, being the nice and polite guy I am, I'll give you an answer as to why I'm here."

Kaho wanted very much to fling her bag into Etou's face, but curiosity got the best of her. She set her violin into her case and sat onto a bench. "I'm listening."

Etou smirked. "Well, the first thing I should tell you is that you're not allowed to interrupt me when I'm speaking. Got that?"

*Vein pop*

"Another thing I should tell you is that my uncle is Akihiko Kira."

Kaho bit back a flurry of questions.

"Well, that should answer a few of your questions. Now another answer as to why I'm here is my parents sent me here for 'discipline'."

_Why am I not surprised? _Kaho thought.

"Next…" Etou said continuing. "I go to school here. I was supposed to enroll next year, but I wanted to start right away."

Kaho looked up sharply. She hadn't even noticed that Etou had been in a uniform, let alone Seiso's uniform. She studied him, to her utter despair; he was wearing a General Ed uniform. But when her eyes landed on his tie her despair dispersed.

Kaho began to laugh. "You're my kouhai?!"

Etou glowered. "Is that a problem?"

Kaho wiped tears from her eyes. "I just thought since you were ordering me around and being so rude and bossy, I thought you were _my _senpai. Not vice-versa."

"I am not calling you senpai!"

"Whatever you want kouhai." She said laughing.

Kaho picked up her violin case walked past him and back into the building. As she was walking down the stairs she staggered against the hand rail and began to cough.

The scowl on Etou's face disappeared and was replaced with concern. "Hey, are you ok?"

As Kaho's body was wracked with more coughs, Etou rushed to her side and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong with you, are you alright?" Etou wracked his mind for her name. _Oh, crap, what's her name? _Etou grew in fear as he watched the nameless girl in front of him cough up blood.

"Kahoko?"

Etou looked down below him to see a wide-eyed senpai with long purple hair looking up at the girl in his arms. _Kahoko… is that her name? _

"What's wrong with her?!" the purple haired boy asked while rushing up the stairs.

Etou looked at Kaho who was still coughing. "I don't know. She was walking down the stairs when she started coughing like crazy."

The purple haired boy's face paled. He scooped Kaho into his arms and made his way down the stairs. "I'm taking her to the nurse."

Etou began to follow. "I'm coming with you."

"No! Class is already beginning. You go and tell the sensei what's going on. Her friends will want to know what's going on as well. She's in class 2-2." The purple haired boy ran around the corner and disappeared.

"Yunoki-senpai?" Murmured Kaho hoarsely.

Yunoki ran as hard as he could. Even though now, he could feel a sharp pain in his side along with labored breathing. But none of that could compare to the sharp pain he could feel in his heart. It hung like a rain cloud, and struck as sharp as lightning. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. "Come on, Kahoko!" Yunoki pleaded. "Hang on."

**Becca: Well that's it for now. Not as long as I'd like, but I wanted a cliff-hanger. Ok thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter, I appreciate it. I still need a beta reader. I'd also like a little help with all the Japanese name basics. You know, chan, san, sama, senpai, oba-chan. Stuff like that… I'm new with that so I need help. Um, if I got something wrong on anything please tell me. **

**Yes, this had a lot of Etou in it. Ah, my beloved… Everyone will appear in this story, even her dad and big bro. Len, Ryo, Aoi, and all the others will make their way into this story, so don't worry about anyone being left out. Feel free to give tips and ideas. I want them. Oh, BTW Etou was a bit sarcastic and he even showed a sweet side, that's how I picture him. Etou doesn't appear much a lot in the manga or anime so I kinda spruced up his personality. Tell me what you think. More to come ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigato to jazz, for giving me the Yunoki cousin idea.**

Chapter Three

Kahoko stared up at the ceiling in the doctor's office. _What now, how can I face them after this? Nothing will be the same. _She thought, burying her head in her hands.

"Kahoko?"

Kaho looked up to see her doctor in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked worriedly.

"Tired. Humiliated."

The doctor laughed. "Alright, just get some good rest. I would stay away from school for the rest of the day if I were you. Take your medicine and you should feel better."

Kaho stood up and smiled at the doctor. "Thank you." As she walked out of the office, she stopped at the front desk. "Is my mom waiting outside?"

The nurse nodded, and then motioned for Kahoko to come closer. "Your cousin came in the other day, he's really good looking."

Kaho frowned. "Cousin?"

"Yeah, the one with long purple hair. He even offered to take your medical files to the hospital. Isn't that sweet?" With that the nurse turned away.

Kahoko stood there for a moment, frozen with shock. After her mind registered what had just happened she turned and walked out of the office.

Kaho wasn't shocked or touched. No… she was furious! _He knew all along. _Kahoko thought angrily. _That bipolar, snooping, bastard._ Never had Kahoko thought truly badly of anyone, but Yunoki had stomped on her last nerve. _Wait till I get my hands on him. _Kaho thought. _Just wait._

NEXT DAY

Kahoko took a deep breath as she walked through the school gates. She could feel everyone's burning stares burn a hole in her back. Farther ahead she saw Tsuchuria, Shimizu, and Hihara. Panicking, Kaho made an immediate turn and walked out of sight. When Kahoko realized where she was she laughed. She was under the bells that had tolled, signaling the start of the concours.

"Lili! Hey Lili, are you there?" Kahoko called out hopefully.

"Ah, Hino Kahoko, I haven't seen you in a while."

Kaho spun around, a smile on her face. "Ohayo Lili!"

The music fairy flew around Kahoko's head happily. "Ohayo! So what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

Lili came to a stop in front of Kahoko's face. "Don't give me that, your face is like an open book. I can read you clearly. So, what's wrong?"

Kahoko sighed and began explaining. "So now I don't know what to do. I can't face them."

A crease appeared on Lili's forehead. "So basically you're scared and have no confidence."

Kahoko rolled her eyes. "Yes Lili. Thank you for being so blunt."

"I can help you."

"What?"

"What if you had someone with you, a best friend, who's on your side and is always there to support you?"

Kahoko looked at Lili, puzzled. "Yeah, a little support would be nice. But who is exactly going to do that?"

Lili waved his arms around. "Me!"

Kaho laughed. "Ok. One, I'm the only one who can see you. And two, even if you let down your magic, wouldn't everyone freak out if there was a fairy floating around my head? They might just put me in a mental hospital if that happened."

Lili sighed. "Just wait." He waved his wand around him and was engulfed in a bright white light.

Kahoko closed her eyes as the light got bigger and brighter.

"You can open your eyes." Came a deep voice.

Kahoko opened her eyes in shock. There, in front of her, stood Lili in a uniform. Or rather, an overgrown Lili wearing a Seiso academy uniform. Kaho opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"So, what do you think?" Lili asked, eyes sparkling.

"You…" Kaho wracked her brain for something intelligent to say. "You look like a mix of Kaji and Shimizu."

Lili laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. Though I would have preferred, 'you look so dreamy, Lili-sama!'"

Kahoko laughed. "In your dreams!" Kaho's face turned serious. "So is this really going to work?"

Lili nodded. "Of course, just say that I am a friend of yours who now goes to Seiso in order to assist you."

Kahoko nodded, deciding to trust Lili, no matter how foolish the fairy could be at times. "So this is how you look without your magic."

Lili nodded. "All us music fairies can become human, or rather magicless. Who knows you could be acquainted with another music fairy and not realize it."

Kahoko nodded and looked at her watch. "Oh, no! We're late! Come on." She said grabbing Lili's hand.

The hallways were already deserted when the arrived in the building. When they reached the door to the classroom, Kahoko let go of Lili's hand and took a deep breath. She calmed at the presence of Lili and walked in the classroom, making sure not to look any of her classmates in the eyes.

"Hino-san, you're late." The teacher looked up and saw Lili. "Oh, you must be the new exchange student." The teacher looked at a stack of papers on her desk. "Welcome, Lili Fata."

Kahoko turned and looked at Lili quizzically. He smiled and winked at her. Kaho sat at her desk and looked at Lili who was now at the front of the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Lili Fata, the new exchange student. Please call me Lili; I think Fata is a stupid name."

Kahoko looked around amused as the girls swooned. She had to admit, Lili did look rather handsome.

"Oh, and normally, I would ask you to take care of me, but I decline. I'm here to take care of Kahoko." Lili beamed at the class and took his seat next to Kahoko, who had turned and interesting shade of tomato-red.

Everyone in the class turned to look at her. Murmurs bounced all around the classroom.

"So this is her boyfriend?"

"He's hot."

'Why are all the hot guys attracted to her?"

"I know right? It's not fair that she gets all the good guys."

Kahoko blushed even harder and stared intently at the textbook in front of her. She knew that Mio, Nao, and Kaji were staring at her. She just was too afraid to meet their confused gazes. _This is going to be a long day. _

LUNCH TIME

Lili grabbed Kaho's hand and dragged her out of the classroom. "Are you okay?"

Kahoko nodded. "I'm still a little scared."

"Why?"

"I don't know! This is all too confusing."

Lili was deep in thought. "Well, let's go get lunch and see what happens."

**Authors Note: ok. That was crappy. I ran out of ideas again. oh, and to my beta reader, my computer has turned against me. Every time I press the button to send the story to you, nothing happens. I think I need a new computer. Anyway, everytime any of you review, please tell me what you want from the story. I'm having minor writers block… so please review and also add a few ideas. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kahoko sat at a table across from Lili. She pushed the rice in her bento around aimlessly. She could feel the stares of the students boring into her back. The lunch room was unusually quiet, except for the rumors of Kahoko floating around.

"_I heard she collapsed."_

'_The Gen Ed girl from the concours?"_

"_Yeah, no one knows why though."_

"_Maybe she's anemic."_

"_Who knows?"_

"_Who's that guy sitting with her?"_

"_Are they together or something?"_

"_She always gets the hot guys!"_

"_That's it, I officially hate her."_

"_I bet she thinks she better than us."_

"_What a snob."_

"_She's a ****."_

As more rumors flooded around the lunch room became louder.

"_I hate her."_

"_She's so arrogant, thinking she's better than us."_

"_She a freak."_

"_Yeah, what normal person randomly collapses?"_

"_I bet she faked it so Yunoki-sama would take care of her."_

"Shut up!"

The lunch room went dead silent.

Lili was standing up. His hands had slammed into the table. His hair covered his eyes. "Do not talk about Kaho-san like that. Don't act as if you know her. And don't you dare judge her!" Lili looked up. His blue eyes were burning with rage. He grabbed Kahoko's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Kahoko was too in shock to protest. Together, she and Lili left behind a stunned student body.

To the far right of the lunch room sat Fuyumi, Amou, Mio, Nao, Kaji, and Shimizu. They were all silent.

"_What a scoop." _Thought Amou dryly. She wasn't angry or jealous. Just worried. She didn't know what else to think.

Mio and Nao looked at each other. _"What happened? When did we stop telling each other everything?" _The two didn't feel betrayed; they were overcome by worry of their dearest friend.

Fuyumi had tears in her eyes. _"Kaho-senpai." _She was scared for the person who had inspired her the most.

Kaji sat there speechless. _"Why wasn't it me defending her? Why?"_ Kaji felt like a failure.

Shimizu was alert. A feeling rose up in his chest. Not love… jealousy. _"I thought I was the person there when she needed someone. I wanted to be the reliable one. That's my spot." _Shimizu thought hard. _"What is going on?"_

Across the lunchroom sat the third-years. Hihara and Yunoki sat across from each other.

Hihara had lost all appetite. He felt lost. Right now, all he wanted to do was walk right up to Kahoko and hold her close. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to comfort her.

Yunoki's mind was brewing with thoughts of the new student. Though he was worried about Kahoko, he couldn't help but think of the meddling kid named Lili. _"Time for me to do another background check." He thought drily. _

Out the lunchroom in the hallway was Tsuchuria. He slammed the wall with his fist. Jealousy filled him to the brim. Worry and fright were mixed in. _"I thought I told her she could tell me everything. So why has she left me with so many questions?"_ He was scared, something was off.

Tsukimori was in the practice rooms sawing away at his violin. He couldn't concentrate. His mind was filled with thoughts of a certain red headed girl. She haunted him day and night. Her smiles, her melodious voice, her contagious laugh. He remembered even her tears. They were perfect, like tiny diamonds created from the sorrows of her heart. **(Cheesy)** But most of all, he remembered her music. It was like a drug. He couldn't last a day without listening to it. Her music was like a door to her heart. If you listened closely you could feel it. The joy, excitement, happiness, sorrow, grief…

How in the world had one girl made her way into his life like that? He was scared. He wanted to know why he had a desire to run up to her and pull her into his arms. He wanted her to tell him everything. He wanted her to play her music to him and him only. He wanted to know what those feelings were. He also wanted to know why he wanted to punch that Lili freak in the face.

^.^

"Lili, wait! Lili!"

Kahoko found herself being pulled by Lili up to the roof. "Lili, I'm fine. Calm down!"

Lili had his back turned to her. He still held Kahoko's hand in his own. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I don't know what happened back there." He turned to face her, a wry smile on his face. "Your classmates are terrible."

Kahoko smiled. "I know. And thank you. If it weren't for you, I would still be sitting there, letting them throw their rumors at me." Tears filled Kahoko's eyes. "My worst nightmare is coming true. I kept my disease a secret so I wouldn't be thought of as a freak. I don't want pity either! I just want to be treated normally! I can't even look at my friends in the eye anymore. What's wrong with me?!" Kahoko was sobbing now.

Lili took Kahoko in his arms. "Nothing is wrong with you."

"I'm a freak. A mistake made by God."

Lili held her tight. "You are not a mistake! You hear me Hino-san? You are not a mistake!" He rubbed he back as she hiccupped. "You're more like a gift, Hino-san. I've seen the way you've treated Fuyumi-san. She's so much stronger now, thanks to you. And the boys. They are all completely different now. I've seen the way they look at you. They each have a look of love for you. I know what they're thinking. They think you're an angel. And besides, what freak can create music like you?"

Kahoko sniffed. "One that was given a magical violin."

Lili laughed. "Don't give me that. You play amazingly even without the magic."

Kahoko pulled away from Lili smiling. "You have an amazing way with words, you know."

"Why thank you."

Kahoko smiled. "Let's go back. Class starts any minute."

"Are you sure you want to go back right now? I can get you an excuse slip."

Kahoko shook her head. "I think it's about time I face my friends. I want to stop running away from them."

Lili grinned. "Whatever you say, m'am."

He and Kahoko walked to the rooftop door. "Thank you." She said.

^.^

Sitting in the shadows of the rooftop with a forgotten lunchbox on his lap, was Etou. He had been there the whole time. "What the hell?!"

**A/N: how was that? (To my beta reader-it's still not sending.) im sooooooooooo sorry for the extremely late update. I had tests, family with illness, and a boatload of writers block. I hope this wasn't too crappy. Thank you for the reviews and ideas. Please keep them coming, I need them. Especially those ideas. Help me fish my way out if writers block, please. Love ya ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5 NOTE!

NOTE:

I will continue this story! Promise! I still have writers block so it might be a while longer. Please bear with me. I've been doing a little research and I think "unknown cancer" is a little vague. I have found an illness that Kahoko can go through. I think it fits her situation PERFECTLY! So please bear with me a little longer, oh, and you may find that I have rewritten the whole story! LOL. Oh, and please continue to leave ideas.


End file.
